La lignée Pandragon
by venasia
Summary: Alors que Harry venait de finir sa première année à l'école des sorciers, il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte d'un autre monde, le monde des esprits. Entre magie et sorcellerie, petit Harry devient grand et ne compte plus se laisser aussi facilement manipuler. Bashing Dumbledore,RW,HG,MW,GW ;couple: LV/HP (peut-être autre plus tard)
1. Chapter 1

Il existe une veille légende oubliée de tous, ou du moins du commun des mortels. Elle raconte l'histoire de ce peuple qui autrefois régnait en maître sur Terre, les Dragons. Puissant et imposant tant par leur physique que par leur magie ces êtres à la durée de vie se comptant en siècle régnèrent sur Terre bien avant l'apparition des hommes. A leur tête un roi, une lignée, issu du premier dragon jamais porté par le Terre. Certains affirment que c'est ce dragon qui a créé la Terre. Cette lignée régna sur les Dragons jusqu'à l'extinction de cette espèce, plus puissante que n'importe quel autre Dragon, ses membres possèdent une magie que tout le monde admira et redouta. Cette lignée c'est la lignée des Dragons Impériaux, la lignée Pandragon.

 **4 Privet Drive**

-« Debout le montre ! Le petit déjeuné ne va pas ce faire tout seul ! » Cria Pétunia en tambourinant la porte de la plus petite chambre de la maison.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il y était revenu. Il eut beau supplier Dumbledore de le laisser rester au château pour les vacances d'été celui-ci était resté intraitable sur le sujet. Pour sa sécurité disait le vieillard. Harry ne comprenait pas, ce n'est pas comme si il avait demandé à dormir dans un quelconque hôtel, non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester à Poudlard le lieu le soi-disant plus sécuritaire de Grande-Bretagne. Après tout ne lui avait-on pas répéter maint et maint fois que ce château possédait le summum des protections magiques ? Et pourtant le revoilà chez sa « famille ». Les barrières magiques entourant la petite maison de 4 Privet Drive pouvait certes le protéger de Mangemorts aux intentions peu amicales dirons-nous mais… cela ne le protéger aucunement des répugnants moldus vivant sous ce toit. Qui le protégeait des coups de son Oncle ? Qui le protégeait des brimades de son cousin ? Qui le protégeait des poêles à frire de sa Tante ? Oui tante Pétunia a la fâcheuse tendance a percuté le tête de son neveu, le plus fort possible, avec une poêle à frire lorsque le petit déjeuné n'était pas parfait pour son Dudleydinou.

Sortant de ses pensées Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de sa baleine de cousin.

Après avoir préparé le déjeuner, nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, désherber le « magnifique jardin » de tante Pétunia, et repeint la clôture, le tout sous un cagnard persistant, Harry put enfin retourner dans sa petite chambre. Enfin il y fut plutôt jeté puis enfermer par son Oncle. En effet les Dursley avait prévu pour ce soir de manger au restaurant, il fallait donc enfermer le monstre afin qu'il ne détruise pas tout dans la maison. Allonger sur le dos sur son matelas pourri, un ressort ressortissant dans son dos, Harry avait les yeux fixé sur les barreaux de sa fenêtre. La non plus il ne comprenait pas, si les Dursley le détestent autant ils devraient content que 10 mois sur 12 leur « monstre de neveu » soit loin de leur parfaitement normal petite famille. Pourtant au contraire ils firent de leur possible pour l'empêcher de retourner dans son école. Penser à son école lui fit penser aux amis qu'il s'y était fait là-bas. Du haut de ces 11 ans (presque 12) Ron et Hermione furent ses premiers amis. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, il eut beau envoyé de nombreuses lettres il ne reçus aucune réponse. Il espérait que d'ici la fin de l'année ces amis lui répondraient. Il espérait que les seules personnes lui ayant montré un tant soit peu d'attention ne l'oublieraient pas. C'est sur ces prières silencieuses que le tout jeune Harry Potter s'endormit.

-« COMMENT OSES-TU SALE MONSTRE ! TU VAS VOIRE CE QUE JE LEUR FAIT MOI AUX SALES PETIT MONSTRE ! »

-« Non ! Oncle Vernon je… ha ! S'il te plait ! a..arrete ! » Criait Harry à travers ces larmes. Alors que l'oncle Vernon le ruait de coups pour avoir reverser sa boite à outils, Harry se roula en boule afin de préserver au maximum son corps des coups violents de son oncle. Finalement alors qu'Harry finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur Vernon attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et le jeta dans le placard sous l'escalier. Qu'importe que les blessures du gamin soient mortels ou non, si le petit monstre pouvait mourir cela arrangerait beaucoup la baleine d'homme.

Harry regardait les enfants en bas âges jouer dans le parc. Il s'était réfugier ici afin de fuir son cousin et sa bande, ici devant toutes ces mères et leurs petits Dudley n'osera pas s'en prendre à lui. Epuisait Harry finit par s'endormir sous l'arbre où il était assis. Quand il se réveilla il fut choqué de constater que la nuit était déjà tombée. Alors qu'il allait se relever afin de rentrer chez lui il remarqua une silhouette humaine sous le seule lampadaire que possédait l'air de jeu. Cette silhouette était vêtue d'une longue cape noire recouvrant l'intégralité de non corps avec une capuche cachant totalement son visage. Pris de peur Harry voulu se lever afin de fuir mais le mouvement qu'il fit dut lui recasser ces côtes déjà fragile grâce aux bons soins de l'oncle Vernon, car il ressentit une atroce douleur qui le fit plier en deux et gémir de douleur. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Harry vit la silhouette s'approchait lentement de lui. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux de peur il sentit une douce chaleur l'entourer. Harry rouvrit alors les yeux pour découvrir une main, gantée de noire habillée de bagues en or et pierres précieuses, à quelque centimètre de son front ainsi que légère lueur bleuté et pailleté sortant de ladite main pour venir entourer son corps. Alors qu'il observait ce phénomène plus que magnifique il se rendit compte que sa douleur diminuait et lorsque que la lueur disparut sa douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. A dire la vérité Harry ne se souvenait pas n'avoir jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau. Alors que la douce chaleur disparaissait peu à peu de son corps Harry prit la parole.

-« Qu… Comment ? »

Il ne voyait toujours pas le visage de l'inconnu mais il pouvait sentir son amusement.

-« Magie » Répondit seulement l'inconnu d'une voix douce et indéniablement féminine.

Complétement perdu Harry fini par se relever afin de faire face à l'inconnue qui elle était toujours à genou. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire et un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement fini par le rompre en demandant d'une voix incertaine

-« Je… Merci. Mais pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre l'inconnu se releva et fit signe au jeune homme de la suivre. Ils finirent par s'assoir sur l'un des bans du parc. Puis lentement l'inconnue retira sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son visage. Harry fut littéralement soufflé par la beauté de la femme. De l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année elle possédait un fin visage ainsi qu'une peau blanche de porcelaine et bouche rouge et pulpeuse ainsi que deux grands yeux totalement envoutant fait d'or liquide. La première conclusion d'Harry fut que cette femme n'était pas humaine. Beaucoup trop belle et envoutante, peut-être une veelane. La voix mélodieuse de ladite jeune femme le sorti de son observation.

-« Et bien pour commencer j'aimerais me présenter, je me nomme Vénus, Vénus Pandragon »

-« Enchanté je m'appelle Harry Potter »

Elle sourit doucement puis détourna ses yeux, qui jusque-là fixaient son interlocuteur, pour fixer la nuit environnante.

-« Je dois dire, reprit-elle, que cette rencontre n'était pas vraiment prévu. » Elle soupira puis se retourna vers Harry « Comment dire, j'ai été attirée par ton aura, si je puis dire ». A ces paroles Harry se sentit confus. « Mon aura ? » demanda-t-il. Sans répondre à sa question Vénus enchaina, « dis-moi Harry que sais-tu des magiciens ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, « Les sorciers vous voulez dire ? ». Mais la réaction de la jeune femme, qui se mit à rire, rendis le survivant encore plus confus.

-« je vois que les traditions et les légendes se perdent, dit-elle une fois calmée, je trouve les sorciers bien présomptueux. »

-« Présomptueux, pourquoi ? »

-« Eh bien, vois-tu Harry, les sorciers ont la fâcheuses manie de se croire supérieur au reste de la communauté magique. Prend l'exemple des créatures magiques tels que les loups garous, les vampires, les veelas, ou autres… Les sorciers reconnaissent leurs existences mais le places comme races inférieurs, ce qu'ils, évidemment, ne sont pas. »

-« Et donc qu'est-ce qu'un magicien ? »

-« Un magicien est un être qui tout comme les sorciers utilisent la magie, mais ce qui les différencie c'est le type de magie qu'ils utilisent. Les sorciers créer des sorts, ils utilisent une magie physique, disons une magie de mortel. Au contraire les magiciens n'ont pas besoin de sorts spécifiques afin d'utiliser la magie, c'est une magie instinctive qui prend sa source dans le monde des esprits. »

Harry hoqueta de stupeur, « Il existe un monde des esprits ? »

Pour toute réponse Vénus sourit doucement puis repris son explication, « Vois-tu les sorciers possèdent un noyau magique, la baguette du sorcier permet d'atteindre ce noyau afin d'utiliser la magie y étant contenu. La magie d'un magicien prend sa source dans les flux de magie qui traverse le monde. »

Harry prit un moment pour assimiler ces explications. –« Si je comprends bien la magie d'un sorcier est limité et sa puissance est déjà déterminer, tandis qu'un magicien dispose d'une magie illimité. » Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-« Oui quand on sait l'utiliser »

-« Vous-êtes donc une magicienne. » Ce n'était pas une question juste une constatation.

Un silence s'installa entre eu-deux, mais au contraire de la situation précédente celui-ci n'était pas pesant mais agréable.

-« Harry, quelle est la personne qui t'as fait ces blessures que j'ai soignée ? » Harry se tendit tout de suite à la question. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre, après tout vénus Pandragon n'était qu'une inconnue pour lui. Certes elle l'avait soignée et sa présence lui apportait en ce moment du réconfort, mais elle restait toujours une inconnue. Mais Harry en avait marre, il voulait pouvoir parler de ses problèmes avec une personne qui l'écouterais et surtout le croirais. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, tous ont crus qu'il exagérait sa misère.

-« Mon Oncle »

-« Ton oncle te bats ? » Il sentait de la colère dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas besoin de confirmer. Elle reprit d'une voix froide laissant transparaitre une colère mal contenue. « C'est inacceptable. Comment peut-on laissait un enfant dans un foyer abusif ?! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer un enfant maltraité. » Puis calmement elle reprit à l'intention d'Harry, « Vas-tu à l'école ? »

-« Oui je vais à Poudlard »

-« Et pas un seul sorcier n'a pu te venir en aide ?! »

Harry répondit dans un murmure, « Ils pensent que j'exagère ». Vénus resta complétement abasourdis. Finalement après avoir semblé débattre dans sa tête elle finit par demander, « Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

Harry la regarda les yeux rond, « je… avec vous ? »

-« Oui, veux-tu venir avec moi ? »

-« Je… je n'en ai pas le droit. » répondit tristement Harry.

-« Mais tu en as envie ? »

-« Oui, je crois »

-« Et bien c'est décidé ! Je t'adopte ! »

-« Quoi !? » Harry n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir sur le sujet que déjà Vénus se levait l'entrainant avec lui. Soudain il ressenti une forte monté de magie et fut totalement éblouis par le cercle d'un blanc lumineux apparus sous leur pied. La dernière chose que pensa Harry avant de se sentir littéralement tomber fut qu'il espérait ne pas regretter son choix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit mot :** je suis désolée j'ai oublié de le préciser au précédent chapitre alors je vais le faire maintenant :

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à moi.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux il crut tout d'abord rêver. Alors qu'i peine 30 secondes il se situait dans un petit parc de Privet Drive au beau milieu de la nuit, le voilà maintenant debout au milieu d'une grande étendue d'herbe et surtout en pleine journée. Une brusque bourrasque de vent le força à se protéger le visage alors que lentement il tournait sur lui-même afin d'analyser son nouvel environnement. Effectivement il se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine au loin il pouvait voir la mer et une centaine de mètres devant lui il pouvait voir une maison, non plutôt un petit manoir. Se détournant du manoir il revint à son observation de la mer pour découvrir qu'elle entourait la plaine sur lequel il se trouvait. En conclusion Harry Potter, héro du monde sorcier, appelait aussi le garçon-qui-à-survécu, se trouvait en ce moment même sur une très petite île, composée uniquement d'une plaine d'herbe et d'un manoir, le tout sur un océan surement très éloigné de l'Angleterre, en compagnie d'une presque inconnue. Harry soupira de découragement, lui et sa manie de foncer tête baissé à la Gryffondor. Un léger rire se fit entendre à sa droite et Harry se tourna vers Vénus La question au bout des lèvres mais celle-ci le devança.

-« Nous sommes chez moi, bienvenu Harry. »

Et sans perdre plus de temps elle le prit par la main et l'entraina vers le manoir. En s'approchant Harry vit qu'il était entièrement fait de vieille pierres et que le lierre était un élément omniprésent sur les murs, mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout c'était que cette demeure était totalement alambiqué. Sur la droite une tour s'élevait mais celle-ci, d'après les lois de la physique, n'aurait jamais dut pouvoir tenir dans cette position. On pouvait également voir des escaliers partants dans tous les sens pour rejoindre telle ou telle pièces aux positions, et formes différentes, le tout dans une étrange harmonie. En passant la porte Harry eu le souffle coupé, l'intérieur était tout simplement magnifique. Ce n'était pas un lieu rempli de richesse et de dorure, mais c'était tout de même sublime. Après avoir traversé un petit couloir Harry se retrouva dans un immense salon avec une hauteur de plafond d'au moins 10 mètres, des escaliers en bois courraient sur les murs pour débouchés sur différentes portes, murs qui d'ailleurs étaient recouvert d'étagères contenant des livres ou autres artefacts que le survivant n'arrivait pas à identifier. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense canapé rempli de coussin dans les tons chaud faisant face à une grande cheminé. Bien que les murs fussent faits de pierre et le sol en parquet le luxe était également présent car Harry pouvait également percevoir des lustres faits d'or et de diamant pour le moment éteint, de plus les tissus présents ne pouvait tout simplement pas être de seconde main. Harry suspectait la majorité d'être de la soie. Enfin pour parfaire cette vision à la fois féerique et totalement hétérogène de grandes baies vitrées donnait sur la lande entourant le manoir. La voix de Vénus le sortit de son observation,

-« Alors, ici c'est le salon, la porte à ta droite donne sur la cuisine, toute les pièces te sont accessibles si elles ne sont pas fermés à clés. N'essaie pas de les ouvrir tu n'aimerais pas ce qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire tout sauf rassurant, Harry réprima un frisson, une chose est sûr il tiendra compte de l'avertissement.

« Bien, je vais te montrer ta chambre et pour le reste tu auras tout le temps de visiter. »

Sur-ce Harry suivit Vénus dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escalier pour qu'enfin se retrouvait devant une porte, sommes toute similaire à toutes les autres. Après que Vénus lui ait fait signe d'ouvrir il s'exécuta et… resta totalement bouche-bée devant ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle était tout simplement parfaite. Le sol était toujours en parquet mais un immense tapis à l'allure extrêmement doux recouvrait une bonne partit de la pièce, notamment tout autour de son lit. Lit qui était absolument gigantesque, Harry était sûr qu'on pouvait y dormir à quatre ou cinq sans problème. Sans plus réfléchir, et démontrant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant de presque 12 ans Harry se jeta sur le lit. Doux et moelleux à souhait. Et il avait raison les oreillers et couvres lit rouge étaient bien en soie. Il entendit un rire puis senti le lit s'abaisser brusquement à côté de lui.

-« Tu n'es pas trop veille pour cela ? » Pour toute réponse Vénus prit l'un des oreillers et le frappa avec. Sans suivit une mémorable bataille d'oreiller, finalement épuiser ils s'affalèrent tous les deux dans un bel ensemble. C'était…. Harry ne saurait le décrire. Il avait certes fait des batailles d'oreiller avec ses camarades de dortoir mais cette fois ci c'était plus chaleureux. C'était comme faire une bataille d'oreiller avec une grande sœur. Non parce qu'objectivement parlant Vénus avait l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour être sa mère.

-« Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ? » A ces paroles Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé la jeune femme un peu trop longtemps. Au lieu de répondre à la question il préféra enchaîner.

-« Cette chambre est magnifique » Et elle l'était. Sur le mur faisant face à la porte se trouvait deux grandes baie vitré donnant sur une petite terrasse, avec toujours se panorama aussi magnifique. Les murs en pierre étaient recouverts par-ci par-là de grands tissus orientaux dans les tons rouge et or, le mobilier bien que simple, une table de chevet et un bureau, étaient finement taillés dans un bois qu'Harry supposait être de l'ébène. En levant les yeux Harry vit, tout comme au salon, un magnifique lustre en or suspendu au-dessus de son lit. De plus en face du lit deux portes étaient ouvertes l'une donnant sur une salle de bain très luxueuse, robinet en or et baignoire s'apparentant plus à une piscine ainsi que vu sur la mer, et l'autre sur un dressing pour l'instant vide. Voyant que le garçon observait le dressing vide Vénus s'empressa de la rassurer.

-« Il va falloir remédier à ça. Demain nous irons faire un peu de shopping histoire que tu puisses t'habiller convenablement (regard insistant et critique sur ses vêtements) ainsi que rendre cette pièce un peu moins impersonnelle. Tiens maintenant que j'y pense as-tu des affaires à récupérer chez ta _famille_ ? » Le 'famille' fut prononcé avec beaucoup de dégout et de mépris.

-« Il y a bien ma baguette ainsi que la cape de mon père et… oh mon Dieu ! Hedwige ! Comment ais-je fais pour oublier Hedwige ! La pauvre elle doit mourir de faim ! Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partit de Privet Drive ? »

-« Harry, Harry! Calme toi. Nous allons récupérer ta chouette ainsi que tes affaires, ne t'en fais pas. Et cela fais environ 3 heures que nous sommes ici. Soit à peu près 10 minutes pour le monde mortel. »

Harry la regarda perdu. « Comment ça pour les mortels… Je suis mort ? »

« Tu as l'air de plutôt bien le prendre. »

-« Quoi !? »

-« Calme toi je rigole. Non tu n'es pas mort, tu es simplement dans le monde des esprits. Attend ! » Elle leva la main afin d'interrompre toute tentative de question.

-« Je t'expliquerais tout et je répondrais à toute tes questions ne t'en fais pas mais plus tard, ce n'est pas quelque chose de rapide à expliquer. Sache pour le moment que le monde des esprits n'est ni régit par le temps ni par l'espace. Ce qui veut dire que tout ce que tu connais à propos des lois élémentaires et scientifiques développé par les mortels, moldus comme sorciers ne s'applique pas ici. L'écoulement de temps n'est donc pas le même, voilà pourquoi dans le monde des mortels seulement 10 minutes se sont écoulés depuis ta… disparition. »

Harry resta pensif les yeux dans le vague. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Alors qu'il était en train de se reposer dans un parc, tout en évitait Dudley et sa bande, en train de prier pour que son corps ne lui fasse moins mal, les corrections de l'oncle Vernon était de plus en plus violente, le voilà dans un autre monde sur un lit doux et moelleux et compagnie d'une personne qui, même seulement après quelque heure de rencontre, lui faisait penser à une famille. De plus son corps ne lui faisait plus mal. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal ? Vivement Harry se mit en position assise et releva son tee-shirt afin d'examiner son torse. Plus rien. Là où aurait dut se tenir plusieurs hématomes de couleurs et tailles différents ne se trouvait qu'un torse légèrement halé.

-« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais t'en apercevoir. » Harry crut entendre son coup craqué tellement il tourna vite la tête vers Vénus. « Je t'ai soignée dans le parc pendant que nous discutions. »

-« Comment ? » Un sourire espiègle vint orner le beau visage féminin, « Magie ».

-« Bien ! » l'exclamation vive fit sursauter Harry. « Maintenant il est l'heure de manger ! »

A ces mots Harry sentit son estomac gargouiller. Oh oui, il avait faim.

La soirée se termina ainsi après avoir mangé Harry et Vénus s'étaient installés sur le canapé dans le salon et avaient discutés tranquillement. Harry parla de sa première année à l'école des sorciers et Vénus lui narra des histoires sur les différents pays qu'elle avait visités.

Le lendemain matin Harry mit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Le lit extrêmement confortable sur lequel il dormait ne pouvait certainement pas être celui de sa chambre miteuse du 4 privet Drive. Finalement il se rappela de la journée de hier. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer, aujourd'hui Vénus avait prévu de l'emmener faire du shopping. Le programme était de se rendre chez son oncle afin de récupérer ses affaires, surtout Hedwige, puis de se rendre à Gringott afin de récupérer la clé de son coffre. Quand Vénus avait appris qu'il ne possédait pas la clé de son coffre et qu'il n'était pas au courant ni de son potentiel héritage ni du testament de ses parents elle avait été furieuse. Et enfin de se rendre dans une allée marchande sorcière afin de lui acheter tout ce qui serait nécessaire, comme disait Vénus. Il ne savait pas où, ce qui était sur c'est que ce n'était pas l'allée Anglaise, mais il était totalement excité. Environ 10 minutes plus tard il descendit dans la cuisine. Heureusement que le manoir était enchanté pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Arrivant dans la cuisine une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé se fit sentir.

-« Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie. Et toi ? »

-« Comme une marmotte, aller mange ton petit déjeuner nous partons dans 30 minutes. »

Après avoir engloutis le petit déjeuner absolument divin de Vénus, celle-ci prit Harry par la main et lui demanda de fermer les yeux et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sentit alors une brusque monté de magie, une magie réconfortante et chaleureuse mais indéniablement puissante.

-« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

 **Merci à tous pour vos soutient ^^ la suite dimanche prochain**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à moi.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il réprima un frisson en découvrant la maison si détestée du 4 Privet Drive. Les rayons du soleil de 6 heures du matin créaient sur la maison des ombres lui donnant un air encore plus inquiétant.

-« Ne t'en fait pas tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici, je rentre je récupère tes affaires et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte nous serons déjà à Gringotts. »

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé, et alla s'assoir plus loin sur un muret. Vénus quant à elle se tourna vers l'horriblement banale maison. Après avoir sonné elle entendit un bruit de talon aiguille puis une femme à tête de cheval vint lui ouvrir la porte. Sans demander quoique ce soit Vénus poussa la porte et rentra dans la maison sous les cris indignés de la fameuse tante Pétunia. Arrivé au salon elle vit un homme fait entièrement de gras affalé dans le canapé, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre sa femme dans un concours de cris. Agacée, et inquiète pour ses oreilles, Vénus les fit taire grâce à la magie.

-« Bien, maintenant je peux en placer une. » Dit-elle d'un ton qui fit frémir les deux mortels de terreur. Puis elle continua d'un ton mielleux et dégoulinant d'ironie,

-« Bien le bonjour Vernon et Pétunia Dursley je me nomme Vénus Pandragon. Je suis vraiiiiiiment désolée de venir vous déranger chez vous à une heure aussi tôt dans la matinée mais il y a quelques petits problèmes que je dois régler pour le bien de mon nouveau protégé. » Elle reprit d'une voix dégoutée, « Comprenez bien que si j'avais eu le choix je ne serais jamais venu dans cette répugnante maison. »

Les Dursley, toujours sous le sort de la jeune femme et pétrifiés par ses paroles, n'esquissèrent même pas un mouvement quand celle-ci s'approcha de Vernon et, après avoir enfilé des gants de satin (hors de questions de toucher à main nu un tas de graisse sur pattes) elle attrapa le menton de la baleine, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux luisants de magie qui terrifia encore plus, si possible, l'homme.

-« Montre-moi tout » Chuchota Vénus. Et elle vit tout. Tous les souvenirs de cette chose qui osait se proclamer être humain. Au fur et à mesure de son visionnage, découvrant ainsi l'enfance plus qu'horrible du jeune Harry, la colère de Vénus augmenta tant et si bien qu'elle se matérialisa par sa magie sous forme d'une ombre noir et menaçante envahissant le petit salon. L'air devint glacé, on pouvait voir de petit nuage de buée se former à chaque respiration de plus en plus affolée des mortels. Une noirceur sans nom envahit Pétunia et Vernon, leurs faisant revivre leur pire cauchemar. Bientôt des cris d'agonis et de terreur se firent entendre. Vénus n'avait toujours pas lâché Vernon mais Pétunia, elle, était au sol, en larme, s'arrachant les cheveux dans l'espoir de faire cesser cette torture. Soudain la voix de Vénus se fit entendre, une voix d'outre-tombe remplis de la magie des plus noires,

-« A partir de maintenant, mortels, vous ne pourrez plus fermer l'œil sans revivre vos pire cauchemar et terreur, le sommeil ne vous est plus permit. Oubliez tout d'Harry James Potter, vous n'avez jamais eu de neveu chez vous. Toute ces années vous avez persécutés et maltraités votre fils Dudley Dursley. Qu'il remplace l'image du neveu. Dudley à dormit dans le placard sous les escaliers aujourd'hui sa chambre et la plus petite de la maison. Dudley doit faire toutes les corvées. Dudley n'a pas le droit de manger plus que 3 fois par semaines. Dudley doit être battu. Dudley est un monstre. Ainsi soit-il. »

A la fin de cette déclaration plus que morbide Vernon clignât des yeux. Quand il les ré-ouvrit il était assis dans son canapé devant la télé, une bouteille de bière à la main, sa femme dans la cuisine. Aucun des deux ne se souvenait de Vénus Pandragon ou d'un certain Harry Potter.

Harry était en train de fixer un chat appartenant à Mrs. Figg quand il entendit Vénus se rapprocher de lui. Puis il entendit un cri et une chouette blanche lui fonça dessus.

-« Hedwige ma belle ! »

-« J'ai aussi récupérer ta malle et ta baguette, nous pouvons y aller. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie Vénus et Harry disparut de Privet Drive pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Ils réapparurent dans un coin sombre de l'allée des embrumes puis se dirigèrent vers la banque sorcière. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertiques, en même temps il était très tôt. Le décalage temporel entre le monde des esprits et le monde des mortels surpris encore une fois Harry, il n'y avait aucune logique. Il était partis de chez Vénus à peu près vers 10h30 pour arriver vers 6h. Pourtant la veille Vénus lui avait dit qu'il c'était passé 3 heures chez les mortels pour 10 minutes chez les esprits. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-« Arrête de réfléchir je vois presque de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles » Harry lui lança un regard noir. Pas du tout affectée la jeune femme enchaina, « Je t'ai dit que le monde des esprits n'était pas soumis aux lois temporelles et spatiales. » Et sur cette belle déclaration elle pénétra dans la banque suivit d'Harry.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry venait dans la banque et, tout comme à sa première visite, il ne put qu'être émerveillé devant le grand hall plus que luxueux. Cependant, au contraire de sa première visite ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers un guichet mais traversèrent le hall pour arriver devant une petite porte orné d'or et de pierres précieuses. Derrière cette porte Harry découvrit ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente, toujours plus luxueuse. Dans un coin de la pièce un gobelin faisait ses comptes derrières un bureau et se fut vers lui que Vénus se dirigea. En les voyants le gobelin leur demanda d'une voix bien plus avenante que les gobelins se trouvant dans les guichets du grand hall,

-« Bonjour Madame, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'aimerais avoir accès à mes voutes ainsi que parler à mon conseiller, noble gobelin. » Le gobelin parut plus que surpris par la considération que lui portait la jeune femme. Harry quant à lui fut plus intrigué par le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Vénus. Comme si elle riait à une blague qu'elle seule connaissait. Le gobelin finit par répondre,

-« Bien sur nom, prénom je vous prie. »

-« Vénus Pandragon »

L'effet fut immédiat. Le gobelin blanchit considérablement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant la jeune femme sous le regard interloqué et perdu d'Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger plus en détail sur le phénomène le gobelin repris la parole,

-« Noble et Grande Mère c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Blanick le dur, fils de Ragost le brave lui-même fils de Fraiska la vaillante. Les louanges faites à ma grand-mère lors de votre dernière visite se perpétuent encore et cette rencontre sera chanté dans toutes les contrés du Mt Olympe aux mines du Saréyol. » Et il finit sa tirade en se frappant la poitrine du poing droit.

-« C'est également un honneur de voir le descendant de ma grande amie Fraiska. Relève-toi Blanick le dur, fils de Ragost le brave, et puisse ton chant être entendu jusqu'en enfer. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, qui ne firent qu'embrouiller davantage le-garçon-qui-à-survécut, ils se mirent à discuter dans une langue que Harry soupçonnait être du gobelin. Finalement le gobelin se détourna et leur fit signe de les suivre les entrainant ainsi dans un dédale de couloir. Pour finalement les abandonner, après de dernières paroles en gobelin avec Vénus, devant une double porte entièrement fait d'or. Porte qu'ouvrit la jeune femme en grand.

-« Ragnock ! Fils de Ragnock le malicieux ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson ! »

-« Noble et Grande Mère, c'est un honneur ! »

-« Pas de ça entre nous mon ami c'est moi qui t'ai offert ta première hache. »

-« Je m'en souviens, je la garde encore précieusement elle est maintenant un signe de fierté dans le clan. Que venez voir faire chez les mortels Noble Mère ? »

-« Je viens déclarer un héritier. » Le gobelin tourna rapidement la tête vers Harry et le détailla des pieds à la tête de son regards perçant.

-« Et bien le garçon-qui-à-survécut. Il est étrange de ne pas vous avoir vus dans ma banque plutôt M. Potter. »

Timidement Harry prit la parole, « Vous devez vous tromper monsieur. Je suis déjà venu ici juste avant ma première année. » Le gobelin fronça les sourcils.

-« Pour votre gouverne M. Potter chaque jeune sorcier héritier d'une grande maison telle que la vôtre son reçut lors de leur première visite à Gringotts par moi-même, directeur de la banque gobeline Gringotts du Royaume-Unis, accompagné du conseiller de la famille afin d'effectuer plusieurs tests sur l'enfant, des tests d'héritages principalement, afin de déterminer une potentiel activation d'héritage ancien magique ou sorcier. Dans votre cas j'aurais également dut vous parler de l'héritage de Lord Potter ainsi que lire le testament de vos parents. »

Harry était plus qu'abasourdis et, il fallait l'avouer, dans une colère noire. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne lui avait parlé de ce « petit » détaille ? Il n'était même pas au courant que ces parents avaient laissés un testament ! Ni Dumbledore ni aucune autre personne en qui il avait confiance ne lui en avait parlé. Surtout que Ron en tant que descendant d'une famille sang-pur devait surement être au courant. Néanmoins en voulant pas laissé libre cours tout de suite à sa colère Harry se força au calme et demanda d'une voix assurée,

-« Puis-je avoir accès à ce testament s'il-vous-plait ? »

Ragnock, qui jusque avait observé ses réactions lui fit un sourire effrayant.

-« Mais bien sûr. » Puis il partit chercher dans ses dossiers. Pendant ce temps Vénus et Harry prirent place dans les deux fauteuils de style victorien capitonnés de velours rouges. Enfin Ragnock revint vers eux et s'assit derrière son bureau.

-« Avant que vous ne lisiez ce testament je dois vous avertir de quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord sachez que ce testament est l'officiel. Une copie se trouve au Ministère sorcier mais il a été scellé. »

-« Scellé ? Cela veut dire que personne n'a pu entendre le testament de mes parents ? »

-« C'est exacte. La copie que je tiens en ce moment dans ma main ne peut être lue que par vous. La copie du ministère devait être lue une semaine après le décès en présence des amis et de la famille mais cette lecture fut annulée. »

-« Par qui ? »

-« Voyons M. Potter. Qui vous a placé chez vos moldus ? Qui s'est occupé de vous fournir en argent ? Qui s'est accaparé de manière honteuse et frauduleuse votre garde magique ? Qui n'a jamais répondu à vos questions ? »

-« Dumbledore… »

-« C'est exacte, Dumbledore a joué de sa position au magenmagot afin de scellé le testament de vos parents s'appropriant ainsi votre garde. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trouve dans ce testament M. Potter, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cela ne devait pas plaire au vieux barbus. »

Le dédain du gobelin envers le directeur de Poudlard était largement perceptible. Tremblent sous le coup des émotions intenses qui le traversaient, Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait le gobelin. Il pouvait sentir la magie se dégageant de ce petit parchemin attestant ainsi qu'il se trouvait bien en présence de l'originale. Lentement il décacheta et commença la lecture à voix haute.

 **Voilà je laisse un peu de suspense p Merci encore beaucoup pour vos reviews cela me fait chaud au cœur. La suite dimanche prochain ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est à moi.

 **4 Privet Drive, quelques temps après le départ de Vénus.**

Dudley se réveilla en sursaut dut au bruit d'un tambourinement contre sa porte.

-« Debout garçon ! Le petit déjeuner ne va pas ce faire tout seul ! » Dudley se détendit tout de suite, c'était son cousin que sa mère appelait et non lui. Alors qu'il allait se rendormir la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et son père s'avança dans la pièce. Sa colère était perceptible. Dudley se demanda rapidement si son bulletin scolaire était arrivé mais cela n'expliquait pas la colère démesurée de Vernon. Celui-ci était complétement rouge et une veine battait sur son front. Les seuls fois, plutôt fréquentes, où son père était aussi en colère c'est quand il s'adressait à son cousin.

-« Sale Monstre ! Ingrat ! Comment oses-tu ! Nous te gardons sous notre toit ! Nous te nourrisson ! Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?! En paressant le matin ! »

La dernière phrase il fut littéralement craché au visage alors que son père lui avait agrippé le col de son tee-shirt. Dudley fut trainé sans ménagement dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry où son père, pour la première fois de sa vie le frappa. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, minutes qui paressèrent une éternité pour la mini-baleine, Vernon sortit de la chambre trainant derrière lui son fils le jetant devant les fourneaux.

-« Mais… Je ne comprends pas maman ? » Pétunia le regarda hautaine, le dégout s'imprimant sur son visage à la vue de son fils.

-« Pourquoi… Harry… C'est lui qui fait la cuisine… C'est lui le monstre ! »

-« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, je ne connais pas de Harry. Dépêche-toi de faire le petit déjeuner puis tu iras désherber la cour. »

 **Retour auprès d'Harry, Gringott.**

 _Moi,_

 _James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare ici mes dernières volontés._

 _Tout d'abords je souhaite préciser que notre gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrew. Il nous a donc trahis. L'ensorceleur du charme Fidélitas, Albus Dumbledore, pourra témoigner de ce fait._

 _Alors voici mes lègues :_

 _Tout d'abords à mon veille ami, Sirius Black, je lègue mon livre Recherches de Blagues en tout genre que tu trouveras dans ma table de chevet au manoir Potter, ainsi que le chalet au bord de la mer en Ecosse que tu aimes tant. J'espère que tu décideras d'y emmener Harry en vacance là-bas. Profite de la vie mon ami, mon frère, tu le mérite._

 _Ensuite à Remus Lupin. Mon ami pardonne moi de t'avoir soupçonné. Cela à créer des tensions durant les derniers moments qui n'auraient jamais dû être là. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus, n'en doute jamais. Donc à mon ami au petit problème de fourrure je lègue 8 000 Gallions, un accès illimité aux vieux grimoires des voutes Potter, mais ceux-ci ne peuvent doivent pas sortir des voutes, ainsi que ma réserve d'ingrédients et de potions._

 _A Franck Londubat, je lègue la longue vue magique qui t'a toujours fasciné mon ami. Ainsi que le grimoire_ _Plantes d'un âge_ _écrit par Helga Poufsouffle que j'ai trouvé dans la voute Potter. Je ne doute pas qu'il te passionnera._

 _A mon filleul, Neuville Londubat. Je regrette ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir petit. J'espère que toi et Harry seraient amis et que vous iraient à Poudlard ensemble. Donc je lègue 10 000 Gallions._

 _A Severus Snape. Je lègue 1 000 Gallions. Je m'excuse._

 _Et pour finir à mon fils, Harry James Potter, mon enfant, ma vie, je t'aime fils, à toi je lègue l'intégralité de mes possessions et titres. Puisses-tu avoir une belle vie. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être là._

 _Je déclare les personnes suivantes aptes à s'occuper de mon fils, par ordre:_

 _-Son parrain Sirius Black. Occupe-toi de lui comme de ton fils Padfoot. Remus, je ne peux te déclarer dans ce testament et j'en suis désolé. Le ministère n'accepterait pas. Mais s'il-te-plait Moony, toi aussi occupe-toi d'Harry. Soit un oncle pour lui. Empêche Sirius de lui apprendre n'importe quoi. J'ai confiance en toi._

 _-Sa marraine Alice Londubat et son mari Franck Londubat,_

 _-Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _-Minerva Mcgonagall._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

 _Moi,_

 _Lily Potter, née Evans, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare ici mes dernières volontés._

 _Comme préciser par mon mari, Peter Pettigrew est le traitre._

 _Je lègue :_

 _A Alice Londubat, ma meilleure amie, tous mes travaux que tu retrouveras dans le coffre n°238. S'il te plait termine-les, nous avons tellement travaillé dessus._

 _A Severus Snape, le contenu du coffre n°456._

 _A Narcissa Malfoy, le collier en saphir sur lequel tu m'as tellement complimenté lors de ce bal._

 _A Poppy Pomfresh, mon carnet_ _Essaie potions et soins_ _._

 _Et enfin à mon fils, mon bébé, Harry James Potter, l'intégralité de mes possessions. Soit heureux Harry tu le mérite tellement._

 _Je déclare les personnes suivantes aptes à s'occuper de mon fils, par ordre:_

 _-Son parrain, Sirius Black. Sirius prend soin de mon fils, aime le, chérie le et si j'apprends que tu lui apprends à faire des bêtises le cabot, je reviens te botter les fesses._

 _-Remus lupin. James dit que le ministère n'acceptera pas mais moi je sais que tu t'occuperais merveilleusement bien de mon fils._

 _-Sa marraine Alice Londubat et son mari Franck Londubat. Alice je sais qu'auprès de toi mon fils ne manquera de rien et certainement pas d'amour._

 _-Severus Snape. Sev' sache que je ne t'en aie jamais voulu mais comme tu es têtu comme un âne je vais devoir le préciser : je te pardonne Severus Tobias Snape. James ne voulait pas que je te désigne comme potentiel tuteur, il a peur que tu déverse ta haine pour lui sur Harry, mais moi je te fais confiance. Prend soin de mon enfant._

 _-Narcissa Malfoy._

 _-Minerva McGonagall._

 _En aucun cas mon fils ne doit être confié à ma sœur Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, ainsi qu'à son mari Vernon Dursley._

 _Ainsi soit-il._

Les mains tremblantes, Harry reposa le parchemin sur le bureau. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Vénus s'approcher de lui puis le prendre dans ces bras. Son esprit était si confus. Il avait un parrain ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il placé chez les Dursley alors que sa mère l'avait interdit ? Et puis le vieil homme n'était mentionné à aucun moment comme tuteur magique d'Harry. Toute sa vie on lui avait menti.

-« Harry reprends toi. » Harry cligna des yeux et remarqua que sa magie c'était emportée, répondant à son trouble et sa colère, faisant tremblait les lustres et les objets de la pièce. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et lentement tout revint à la normale.

-« M. Potter, reprit le gobelin, je suis désolé de devoir vous l'annoncer tout de suite mais vous devez en prendre connaissance. Sachez qu'Albus Dumbledore a fait plusieurs prélevés dans votre coffre personnel. Une transaction en faveur de Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger a également été faite. »

D'une voix basse et dangereusement en colère Harry demanda, « Combien ? »

-« Alors 20 000 Gallions pour Albus Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix. Il semblerait qu'il est également eu accès aux demeures secondaires Potter. Ainsi que 2 000 Gallions pour Molly Weasley et 500 Gallions par enfant. »

-« Mais… Comment cela est-ce possible ? »

-« Il semblerait qu'il y ait de la corruption au sein de ma banque. » le gobelin avait l'air lui aussi très en colère. « Mais ne vous en fait pas nous allons rapidement procéder à une purge. » Le sourire de l'être magique fit frissonner Harry. Il se reprit bien vite et enchaina,

-« Comment cela se fait-il que Dumbledore n'ai pas prélevé l'argent directement dans les coffres Potter ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je un coffre personnel ? »

-« A votre naissance vos parents ont créés, comme pour tout héritiers, un coffre personnel qui se remplit au fur et à mesure, pour être exacte… » Il se pencha et fouilla un peu dans ses papiers, « … 1000 Gallions par mois jusqu'à la majorité, soit 17 ans. Ce coffre est accessible seulement grâce à une clé. Le coffre ancestral des Potter lui demande un peu de sang et de magie du descendant afin de pouvoir y entrer. Ce que Dumbledore ne possédait pas. Pour ce qui est du vol de vos résidences, certaines sont moins protégés que d'autre et j'imagine qu'un peu de magouille et quelques pots de vin ont permis à dégoutant sorcier de connaitre l'emplacement des résidences. Il a dut, ensuite, brisé les défenses magiques. »

-« Vous dites résidences secondaires… »

-« Evidemment il n'a pu entrer dans le manoir Potter. C'est un manoir ancestral aux puissantes barrières magiques. »

-« je vois… »

-« Voulez-vous entamer une procédure afin de récupérer votre or et vos possessions M. Potter ? »

Harry, il faut l'avouer, un peu dépasser par l'enchainement des événements, tourna son regard perdu vers Vénus qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

-« Aujourd'hui tu es aves moi. Je t'assure que plus aucun sorcier ne pourra jamais t'atteindre, tu n'as pas à craindre des représailles d'un vieux sénile. Nous allons récupérer ton argent, je pense d'ailleurs que tu devrais également prendre le titre de Lord Potter. Puis je vais te déclarer comme héritier de la lignée Pandragon. »

Et elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Harry lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna son regard vers Ragnock afin de confirmer son choix.

-« Parfait ! Alors M. Potter je vous enverrais une lettre afin de vous prévenir de l'avancer de la récupération de vos bien. Pour ce qui est de titre de Lord Potter... » Il sortit un coffre finement ouvragé d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. A l'intérieur Harry découvrit en bague, semble –il en or blanc, aux armoires de la famille Potter. « Veuillez mettre la bague, si vous êtes bien l'héritier elle vous acceptera. Sinon elle vous coupera le doigt. » Cette possibilité avait l'air d'hautement amusé le gobelin. Harry déglutit mais enfila tout de même la bague. Une chaleur réconfortante se diffusa dans tout son être avant de redevenir normal.

-« Et bien c'est un honneur Lord Potter. Ensuite comme vous n'avez pu le faire lors de votre première visite, je vous propose de passer le test de potentiel droit à l'héritage. » Harry hocha la tête montrant son assentiment. « S'il- vous-plait piquez-vous le doigt afin de déposer un peu de sang sur ce parchemin. » Ce que fit Harry grâce à la dague que lui tendait le gobelin.

-« Il faut que je vous précise Lord Potter que ce parchemin révèlera les héritages auxquels vous pouvez prétendre mais cela se peut que vous ne soyez pas l'héritier. »

-« Je comprends. »

Et tous les trois se penchèrent vers le parchemin.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Statut : Vivant_

 _Mère : Lily Potter, née Evans, statut : décédée._

 _Père : James Charlus Potter, statut : décédé._

 _Parrain : Sirius Orion Black, statut : vivant_

 _Marraine : Alice Londubat, statut : vivante (en incapacité)_

 _Titre : Lord Potter_

 _Prétention aux Titres : Peverell, Gryffondor, Richard, par héritage direct._

 _Prétention au Titre : Serpentard, par acquisition magique._

Harry releva la tête plus que surpris. Alors comme ça il était l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor… intéressant. Le directeur de Gringott devait se dire exactement la même chose au vu du sourire carnassier qu'il lui adressa.

-« Alors voyons voir, Le titre Gryffondor vous est acquis. Je peux vous assurer que les descendants Potter sont les derniers à pouvoir prétendre au Titre. Pour ce qui est de la maison Richard je me rappelle que Sophie Richard c'était mariée avec Jackson Potter il y a longtemps. La famille Richard est une ancienne famille française qui s'est éteinte il pas moins d'un siècle. Je pense que cet héritage vous est également acquis. Par contre pour ce qui est de la maison Peverell cela risque d'être plus compliqué. »

Harry été tout ouï.

-« Il y eu beaucoup de descendant des trois frères Peverell, et beaucoup essayèrent de récupérer le titre de Lord Peverell afin d'avoir accès au coffre ancestral, mais tous échouèrent. Il semblerait que la bague choisisse sont porteurs. »

Harry hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris. Avant que le gobelin puisse continuer il prit la parole,

-« Pour ce qui est du Titre de Lord Serpentard il ne m'appartient pas. Tom Riddle est l'héritier. »

Ragnock montra son accord, « Que décidez-vous de faire Lord Potter ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre. Mais il se mentait. Depuis qu'il avait lu le parchemin il avait pris sa décision. Un coup d'œil vers Vénus et son sourire digne du chat du Cheshire lui apprit qu'elle connaissait déjà sa décision.

-« Je vais tenter tous les héritages sauf celui de Lord Serpentard. »

Le directeur applaudit d'excitation et partit chercher les bagues. Il était étrange d'observer un gobelin exciter, cela faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Enfin Harry se retrouva face aux trois bagues. Il prit une grande inspiration et mis celle de Gryffondor, elle l'accepta aussi facilement que la bague Potter. Ensuite il prit la bague de Richard, qui ne posa pas non plus de problème. Enfin il mit la bague Peverell. Au début il ne sentit rien puis il haleta de douleur alors que la bague semblait scanner sa magie, puis tout s'arrêta. La bague l'avait accepté.

-« Félicitation Lord Potter Gryffondor Peverell Richard. » luit dit le gobelin.

-« Cela fait un peu long. »

-« Bien ! » L'exclamation venant de Vénus surpris Harry. « Il serait temps de passer à l'adoption. »

-« Comment fait-on ? »

Sans répondre Ragnock se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils prièrent une porte dérobée du bureau pour se retrouver dans une sorte de petite grotte remplit d'anciennes runes gravées dans la roche. Le gobelin sans plus se préoccupé des deux autres personnes présentent se dirigea vers l'un des cercles de runes. Vénus quant à elle se tourna vers Harry afin de lui apporter quelques explications.

-« Ce rituel permet aux familles désirant un héritier d'adopter un enfant par le sang. Cela n'affectera pas les caractéristiques de ton sang mais en ajoutera de nouvelles. Tu seras toujours le fils de James et Lily Potter, c'est un peu comme si tu auras un troisième parent. Moi en l'occurrence. Il est possible que ton physique change un peu et prenne quelques-unes de mes caractéristiques. »

Harry observa Vénus elle possédait un fin visage ainsi qu'une peau blanche de porcelaine et une bouche rouge et pulpeuse ainsi que deux grands yeux totalement envoutant fait d'or liquide, de long et soyeux cheveux noir légèrement bouclés. Non ressemblait à cette femme ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

-« De plus, continua-t-elle, tu as dut le remarquer je ne suis pas humaine, ni même mortel. Je ne pense pas que ce rituel te rende comme moi, mais il est sûr que ta magie va changer. Es-tu toujours aussi sur de vouloir le faire. »

-« Oui. » C'était une réponse ferme et, sur de soi, Harry prit place là où le gobelin lui indiquait.

Et le rituel commença.

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre la suite dimanche prochain.**


End file.
